


Brother's keeper

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will and Hannibal are brothers, bound by blood and loyalty..and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's keeper

They’d lived together in the new house for ten years now. Hannibal had stopped answering when people asked him why he lived with his younger brother.  
So they all stopped asking, and accepted that that was how it was.  
Will was Hannibal’s opposite in almost every way, quiet where he was assured, timid when Hannibal could be overbearing, and always fonder of his dogs than people.  
They both worked cases for the FBI but Hannibal’s taste for blood was his own.  
*  
They’d come to America after the death of their beloved sister Mischa, and swiftly made it their home.  
Will had lived with the Graham family when Hannibal went to John’s Hopkins, but they always spent their holidays together.  
Since Hannibal went to Baltimore they were inseparable.  
Hannibal had various lovers, both female and male but never anything serious.  
Will was briefly engaged to Molly, but she found him too moody and distant in the long run.  
She found Hannibal creepy, and Will wasn’t having any of that.  
He was always fiercely loyal to his brother despite their differences.  
*  
“I’m seeing doctor Bloom tonight,” said Hannibal. “Are you fine on your own?”  
“I’m a grown man, Hannibal,” said Will. “I’ll be fine.”  
“With your dogs.”  
“They won’t pee on your precious Persian rugs.”  
“I swear you like them more than me.”  
“That’s a low blow. You know I love you more than anyone else.”  
“Because we are family.”  
“Yes. “  
“My associating with the delectable doctor Bloom is of no consequence to our bond.”  
“Bond is it? “  
“Yes. That’s how it is with us, brother.”  
“Until death,” said Will as his brother left.

*  
Hannibal came home late, smelling of Alana’s perfume and cognac.  
He wasn’t even tipsy, but he smiled more than usual.  
“You reek of her,” said Will. “Did she blow you? She did me.”  
“Don’t be vulgar, Will. It doesn’t suit you.”  
“Perhaps not. “  
“You are not my wife,” said Hannibal.  
“Am I not? I’ve lived with you for years, and I know all about you.”  
“You are my beloved brother. She is a dalliance.”  
“I know about your murders,” said Will.  
Hannibal frowned.  
“Ah. That got your attention. I always knew, but I kept your secrets, I was loyal. I love you.”  
“Will. We are family. Of course I love you.”  
“You don’t get it. I love you like a lover. I want you. But I can’t have you”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s a sin.”  
“Do you believe in God, my love?” asked Hannibal.  
“Not really.”  
“Then what’s stopping you?”  
“Do you..feel like I do?”  
“I always have. I didn’t think you did.”  
“Oh. I just want to be with you. You and you alone.”  
“Then you shall be,” said Hannibal and kissed Will.  
Will didn’t flinch from his touch, but welcomed it, reveled in it, and fed his hunger.  
They made love for the first time in a bed made from wood from their home country.  
Will’s hands fisted the sheets with the blinding pleasure his lover brought him.  
He was finally free of all doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Will is Hannibal's younger brother. They both lost Misha, their beloved little sister and while Hannibal turned to killing Will wanted justice and went into law. They ended up where they are now in the show with Hannibal trying to hide his killing ways as he doesn't want to scare Will away and be forced to hold him prisoner to keep him with him. Because Will will always stay with him. Hannibal will allow nothing less. Deeply unhealthy codependency, they still live together and are both fine with it, are very jealous if the other dates, keep tabs on one another, constant check ins, ect. 
> 
> Up to you what finally pushes them into full on incest, maybe Will was jealous Alana or Hannibal is jealous of Margot. Or Will found out about the murdering or admitted he always knew.


End file.
